Ai No Kusabi: The Love Between THE SEQUEL
by xXTheMatureAudienceXxTMA
Summary: Yup, the sequel! Part 2 of my first Ai no Kusabi fanfiction! Enjoy!


A/N: Mkay, well i realized a lot of people were still following my Ai No Kusabi fanfic after I had completed it- so I decided to make a sequel! Yay! *I bet no one cares T.T * Anyways I know- i really have to update on my stuff. ;~; Also if you guys want to have anything particular happen or what you'd like to see, please let me know. P.S. Feel free to read this but if you haven't already- you might want to read the first fanfic before starting this one- or you might not fully know some of the people... Alrighty then! Enjoy!

It was summer now. Another year has gone by. I stared out the window, looking at the tall maple trees, the sun shinning brilliantly through the vivid colorful and vibrant landscape. It looked beautiful. "Riki?" I heard Iason call. I turned around to look up at a tall, long haired blonde, with pale aqua blue eyes, holding a large cardboard box in his arms. "Huh?" I whimpered, gazing up at him, my cheeks reddening. "Come with me." He said, shifting the box to one arm and holding open his other free hand towards me. I nervously took his hand. We walked down the hallway and into his room. "Go sit on the bed." Iason said firmly. I followed his instructions and climbed on the bed, sitting on the end's edge, glaring curiously at the large, untouched box. "I wanted to show you a few things." He said with a half smile. "Midas isn't the place it is today you know, Riki. There was no tolerance for people who did not live in Midas. "He said opening the box and my eyes widened. I couldn't remember what I was looking at, what it actually was, but I knew it was bad. "Papa..." I choked out faintly, tears beginning to bubble up. "I know you don't remember what they are,Riki." He said softly, pulling out a collar, chains, and a ring. " Do you remember when some of those children, a while back were calling you a pet?" He asked, getting up from his position on the floor, making his way to sit beside me. "I-I-I don't want to look at that stuff anymore, Papa... " I choked out, my voice wavering, the tears beginning to run over my heated skin. "I know, Riki, but I want you to understand that little children, just like you, are bound here, even to this day, in these shackles to be a slave to a stranger. And I want you to know that you will never be a slave to me." He said softly, stroking back my hair, bringing my face to press against his chest.

MIDAS -5 years ago- Iason POV

It was a tiring day really. Even though I prefer to keep myself secluded from this wretched society, Lucian was contempt on walking to the auction. I had been to many pet auctions before, but each time I go, they just seem to get more sickening. "Ehhh..." I groaned under my breath, bringing my hand to the side of my head. "Oy! Hey! Get out of my way! Ew!" I heard voices suddenly shout in front of me. The crowd that was once hastily bustling was now slow and squirming. "Should I call the guards? Asked Lucian, always disrupted by the slightest commotion. "No." I said firmly and made my way towards the front of the crowd. People began to panic and move out of my way. A typical response. I smirked. I made my way to the disturbance, a small child, frantically looked around, searching from one pair of cold eyes to the other, yearning for an answer. "Iason, don't touch it. It's from the slum. It's trash. I think I-" Lucian chimed in. "Be quiet Lucian! I swear to hell you get on my nerves! Seriously, it is just a child, the guards will beat him to death. Oh but I tend to forget that you assume everyone is your slave!" I snarled. Eh, he really drives me insane. "Come here..." I said, pointing to the ground infront of me. I watched the child tremble in my presence, hesitantly moving closer, his cheeks becoming a bright red. "Good child." I praised, picking him up in my arms. It was strange. For once I didn't have the tendency to look upon this child as if he was an object, that he belonged behind a glass case, shackled and chained, humiliated infront of hundreds for their enjoyment. Turns out, this child was only four, lost abandoned, and no one knew how he ended up in Midas, since he was from the slum. It seemed nearly impossible for anyone to cross the border and survive. And this child's name was Riki.

PRESENT MIDAS

He closed the box, taping it back shut and putting it back in the closet. "But enough with stories... Memories of the past..." He said, picking me up in his arms, as I clung to him tightly. He smiled and looked down at me. " Are Axil and Sysco still coming over?" I said softly. "Yea, you probably want to get out of the house though. It's so nice out, lately. Do you want to go to the beach?" The blonde asked and I blushed. " Um,uh, what's the beach?" I asked, shyly. He laughed softly to himself and replied," Hmph, oh yes, that's right... You haven't ever been to the beach have you?" I shook my head. I felt it was as if it was something I should know, my cheeks burning. "Well, you'll like it. I bet Sysco can tell you about it when he gets here." Iason said, carrying me to the kitchen, placing me on a chair next to the counter. "He just turned twelve right? Hmmm, yes, I think so, because you just turned nine. Anyways, here... Eat some pineapple." The blonde mused, placing a plate of fresh cut juicy pineapples infront of me.


End file.
